The Siren's Call
by Adamantwrites
Summary: Ben, on a business trip to New York, falls in love with a courtesan. Adam goes to New York to convince his father to return home to the Ponderosa but it is not without difficulty. Disclaimer: All recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. All OC's and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.
1. Chapter 1

The Siren's Call

Chapter 1

Ben had traveled to New York to meet with a businessman, Mr. Heflin, who wanted to expand his holdings and therefore, wanted to add a railway line from Canada, through Montana and Idaho and to the California coast and he had heard that the Ponderosa could provide the needed lumber. Ben was flattered that his reputation was vaunted in New York so when Mr. Heflin sent Ben a ticket to New York and wrote that he had reserved a room for Ben in the best hotel in the city, Ben felt that he couldn't decline without insulting the man-something he could not afford to do.

Ben hadn't been to New York since he was a young man and was impressed and a bit daunted by how grand New York had become. He was then glad that Adam had teased and cajoled him into purchasing a new wardrobe for the trip. Adam had said that his father couldn't show up in a cosmopolitan city such as New York dressed like a country bumpkin, a backwoods yokel and Ben had remarked that Adam was having too good a time calling him names. Joe and Hoss had laughed and Joe had said that he would then keep to himself the term that he was going to use to describe his father and they all laughed with Ben feinting boxing Joe's ears. So Adam and Ben traveled to San Francisco and Ben purchased new jackets and shirts and the new style of tie, the cravat, that was popular on the east coast.

And now in New York, Ben didn't stand out but blended in with the other wealthy men with whom he found himself. So, when Mr. Heflin asked Ben if he would like to join him and his wife for an evening of entertainment, Ben accepted with no worry as to what to wear; Adam had insisted he buy a black beaver hat and a cut-away evening coat just in case and although he had resisted as he thought such an outfit pretentious, he was now glad that Adam had insisted.

Ben looked around the grand theatre from the Heflin's box; he had thought that Virginia City's opera house was grand but it was nothing like this. This building had a huge, domed roof and the ceiling was decorated with frescoes of half-dressed women tended by putti. The chandeliers lit the interior with a soft glow that made the women in attendance look even more beautiful than they were. The boxes were draped with deep blue velvet and gold fringe and the whole place emanated a sense of luxury and decadence. And Ben felt at home among it. He was even wearing a gold tiepin in the shape of a lover's knot with a pearl in the middle and matching cuff links-again, at Adam's insistence.

On the way in, Ben had stopped to look at the posters outside the theatre promoting who was performing. The artists had rendered what was supposed to be the likeness of the performer, Hélène, the French Siren, "more desirable than Helen of Troy," it read. According to the print, Hélène sang and danced and was a world-renowned entertainer of much acclaim. Ben smiled to himself as he had never heard of her and he was certain that she was far from the likeness  
portrayed on the show posters. Nevertheless, he was happy to be entertained. The houselights dropped and people stopped their conversations to turn their attention to the stage as the curtains parted and revealed a woman sitting on a plush stool, her back to the audience; she seemed almost naked as the dress's back draped low, almost to the cleavage of her buttocks and everyone in the audience gasped even though the place was filled mainly with men. Ben sat forward in his seat, barely breathing. Mr. Heflin put his hand on Ben's arm and offered him some advice in a low voice; he told Ben to be careful-angels can be dark. Ben met his eyes, confused, but Mr. Heflin said nothing else, just turned his attention to the stage.

There was also a chaise longue on the stage right and a grand piano stage left. The man at the piano watched Hélène, taking his cue from her. She slowly slid around on the stool to face the audience and there was an audible gasp, even from Ben although he wasn't aware; she was stunning. She looked as if she was carved from cream, her skin was so white and unblemished. Her golden hair was up in a twisted Psyche's knot and crimped ringlets fell about her face which only framed her great beauty. Ben was enchanted. He leaned forward in his seat as Hélène, dressed in a tunic that resembled a Greco-Roman gown that clung to her legs revealing their shape and also had gold braid wrapped partially over her torso that ran between and under each breast, began to sing in an unremarkable voice. But it was not her singing ability that drew people to see her; she gave people the impression that they were seeing a goddess among them. She was, as Ben immediately concluded, an amazingly beautiful woman who drew men to her as a bee is drawn to a exotic bloom.

Hélène's performance was a series of songs, some lively, some romantic and she moved her arms and swayed in a languid manner on the stool and everyone watched as the gown threatened to fall from her shoulders and reveal more of her charms than intended. When the chaise longue was moved to center stage, Hélène half reclined on it and a young man came out dressed as a Greek soldier and they formed various tableaus that illustrated Paris' attraction for Helen of Troy, some of them provocatively suggestive. Ben considered himself a sophisticated man but yet she caused him to feel overly warm and a certain uneasiness, as to why exactly, he wasn't sure, but it overcame him and he knew that he had to meet her. He had known many women who were performers, many sophisticated, worldly women, but none of them had had the effect on him that Hélène did.

The performance ended to wild applause and Hélène took her curtsies, bending down so low that the men in the audience strained to see if they could view more than was proper and then the curtains closed and Ben informed Mr. Heflin that he thought that he would enjoy more of New York's night life, perhaps to visit some of the other attractions and Mr. Heflin looked at him and said that he hoped that Ben would not be out so late that he would miss the meeting with the other investors in the morning. Ben assured him with a laugh that he would indeed be there; amusement was one thing but business was business and without that, there would be no money for one's amusement. The men shook hands, Ben told Mrs. Heflin how very much he had enjoyed making her acquaintance and then he made a direct path to the stage door intending to meet the lovely Hélène.


	2. Chapter 2

(Posting a second chapter to see if it catches on before I delete it-although I don't think I'm talking to anyone! But then I talk to myself a lot.)

As Ben found his way outside the theatre to the alley where the stage door was, he passed a woman selling bouquets of flowers and Ben, seeing that one bouquet would not be adequate to honor Hélène's great beauty, bought five and asked the woman to bundle them together, something which she gladly did. And when she had finished wrapping them in tissue paper and tied the bouquets with a red ribbon, Ben generously tipped her and she blew him a kiss. Ben grinned and winked in response and continued on his way to the corner of the building but a large man stood at the entrance to the stage door and many men waited by the side of the building. One man who had a look of desperation was begging the large man to please let Hélène know that he was there and to tell her that he needed to see her. The large man pushed him aside with his arm when Ben approached and the man fell against the wall and slid to the ground. Another waiting man helped him up.

Ben, after considering helping the man himself, stated that he was there to see Mlle. Hélène. The man asked for his card. Ben had to say that he had no card with him. Ben felt rather foolish but he immediately understood that it would of course be customary to present his calling card before given permission to enter Hélène's dressing room. Instead, Ben pulled out some paper money and peeled off a large bill and handed it to the man who then bowed in deference and stepped aside, holding the heavy door open for Ben who entered to the protests of the other men who were still waiting outside in the chilly night air, hoping that they would have the chance to see Hélène.

Ben approached the dressing room after asking a young man who held a broom, where the room was. The young man pointed down the hall and said that it was the third door on the right. Ben reached in his pocket and gave the young man who was no older than Joe, two bits. The young man thanked him and wished Ben luck before he went on. Ben wondered with what he would need luck.

Ben rapped on the door and it was opened by an older woman. She asked in a thick French accent what he wanted.

"I would like to present these flowers to Mlle. Hélène as a token of my admiration," Ben answered.

The woman volunteered to give them to Mlle. Hélène herself but Ben insisted that he would give them to her in person so the woman asked Ben for his card. Again, Ben had to say that he had none. Then a woman's voice came from the depth of the room asking in French, who it was at the door. "Qui est-ce?" The woman looked to Ben and he gave his name. The woman called out that it was a Mr. Benjamin Cartwright. "C'est Monsieur Benjamin Cartwright."

"Of Nevada Territory," Ben added and the woman called out his origin. Ben heard the lovely, lilting voice of Hélène. She said that if he had come that far just to see her then the least she could do is give him an audience and for Adelaide, the woman whom Ben now realized was the maid, to grant him entrance.

Ben's pulse was pounding in his ears and he walked past the maid and saw Hélène. He stopped breathing momentarily; she was more beautiful than he had even hoped. Her eyes were an emerald green and her hair was a soft, golden blonde but it was the way she looked at him from the couch on which she was reclining that struck him the most. She raised her eyes and looked to him as if he was the very man for whom she had been waiting.

She reached out one round arm and her hand, like a gently opening flower reached out for his. Ben took it and kissed the back of her hand and then, without waiting to be invited, sat down beside her on the edge of the couch.

"It's a pleasure to meet in person the great beauty who was on the stage and may I say," Ben said to her, "that you are far more beautiful up close than I had ever dreamed a woman could be."

"You are far too kind," she replied. Adelaide came over and took the flowers from Ben. "And how," Hélène asked, "did you happen to gain entrance?" She had a small smile on her lips as if she knew that answer already.

"I gave the man at the stage door my card. It's a twenty dollar bill." Ben watched as Hélène laughed and pulled herself up more on the couch. Her robe slipped off one creamy white shoulder and it also slightly parted below her lap, exposing one leg.

"You are quite the influential man, are you not, Monsieur Benjamin Cartwright. And did you come all the way from Nevada to New York just to see me perform?"

"I didn't even know that you existed until I saw you tonight. After your performance, I had to see if you were a vision or a flesh and blood woman." Ben watched her carefully-he was entranced even by the way she breathed.

Hélène reached for Ben's hand and taking it, placed it against her bosom. "You can feel my heart beat, can you not?"

"Yes," Ben managed to get out. He noticed the pulsing of a small vein at her temple, how the slight blue blood moved under her fine skin.

"I am alive and I have flesh that has desires just as you do, I'm certain." Ben moved toward her when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Adelaide answered the door and a man said to tell Mlle. Hélène that Mr. Braggs was insisting on seeing her. Hélène called out for Adelaide to tell the man to call the police and have him taken away; she had no desire to see him. Adelaide did as her mistress instructed and then closed the door.

"I am so sorry about that bothersome man," Hélène said, putting one arm behind her head. "The man, Monsieur Braggs had told me two days ago that if I would not see him, he would kill himself-obviously, he is not a man of his word." She looked at Ben and at first he didn't know what to think. But then Hélène softly laughed and Ben smiled; it was her sense of humor and he decided that he liked her even more because she did not take life too seriously.

"Are you very wealthy?" she asked Ben, reaching out to touch one of his gold and pearl cufflinks.

"Yes. Yes, I am-very wealthy." He knew that Hélène would not waste her time with a poor man and so he felt he should let her know up front exactly who he was. "I own the largest spread in Nevada-over a hundred thousand acres and all of it is rich in lumber, cattle and silver."

"Mon Dieu," she whispered. "I do believe, Benjamin Cartwright, that you are the type of man I could love." And Hélène laughed gently and stretched out both of her round soft arms and Ben fell into them and when he kissed her, as he felt her soft lips yield to his and her fingers caress the back of his head, he wasn't yet aware how deeply he had become entrenched in his desire.

The next morning, Ben met Mr. Heflin and two of his investors at Mr. Heflin's club for breakfast; Ben was almost late and had dark circles under his eyes since he had not returned to his hotel until na hour before his appointment, not having slept at all. He had just had time to shave and change into fresh clothes but his skin was still tingling from Hélène's touch and he kept thinking about the pleasures of the night before.

"I am so sorry if I'm late," Ben said. Mr. Heflin told him not to be concerned; they were discussing the sad fortune of a friend, Samuel Braggs. He had been found dead in his study-shot himself through the temple and according to the note he had left for his wife, he died penniless.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Isn't Hoss back from town yet?" Adam, who was coming down the stairs, asked Joe who sat on the settee with his feet up. "And get your feet off the table." Once Adam reached the bottom of the stairs, he walked over to the front door.  
Joe shook his head in disgust; Adam was as bad as and often worse than their father. He took his feet off the table. "No, he's not back." Joe said. "You would've heard him or noticed the floor shifting even from upstairs if he were."

Adam opened the door and looked out. "I swear, that Hoss is slower than cold molasses. We can't start marking trees for cutting until we know for sure that Pa has the contract. Damn, I hate having to wait on other people." Adam leaned on the open door, then closed it and returned to pace.

"Doesn't it seem that Pa would've sent us a telegram before now? I mean he's been gone over a week. You don't think something's happened to him, do you?" As their father had aged, all his sons worried about him more yet they knew that he was capable of taking care of himself, after all, he was still bailing them out of trouble, especially Joe who had just hit twenty.

"Now why did you have to go and say that?" Adam said, stopping his pacing. He glared at Joe. "I've been trying to ignore the possibility of just that." Just then Adam turned his head toward the door and Joe turned on the settee and looked at the door. "I think that's Hoss," Adam said heading for the door with Joe on his heels. They walked out into the yard just as Hoss was rounding the barn.

"Got a telegram from Pa," Hoss said as soon as he saw his brothers. Joe and Adam looked at each other, the relief obvious on their faces. They both headed for Hoss and as soon as Hoss dismounted, Joe grabbed his horse's reins and Adam put out his hand.

"Well? Where is it?"

"Now, just a minute, Adam. Let me get myself situated here." It wasn't often that Hoss had the upper hand and he wanted to enjoy this time. "Now where is that telegram?" Hoss feigned looking in his pants pockets for the telegram. "Oh, yeah. I put it in my vest pocket." Hoss reached inside his vest and pulled out the folded envelope and Adam snatched it out of his hand. "Now don't go and get pushy, older brother, or I'll have to teach you some manners."

"Once you learn some manners yourself, then you can teach me some." Adam pulled the telegram from the brown envelope and unfolded the paper. He glared at Joe who was trying to see over his shoulder. "Back off, Joe. I'll read it aloud." Joe gave Hoss his best "What're you going to do?" look and Adam began to read. "Mark trees for cutting from previously indicated strand. Mailing copy of contract."

Adam and Joe looked at Hoss. "That's it?" Adam asked. "That's all you have?"

"That's it. The contract wouldn't have got here yet."

"But he doesn't say when he's coming home," Joe said.

Adam sighed. "Well, maybe he just didn't want to pay for the extra words. Hoss, you and Joe start marking those trees. I'll go into town and hire more men for the job. But first, I'm going to go reread Mr. Heflin's letter to Pa and then wire Pa at that hotel-if he's still there-and ask him when he's coming home."

"I hope you two saved me some breakfast," Hoss said. "Remember that I ain't had none yet."

"Yeah, we left you some," Joe said, "and for once, Adam and I finally had enough to fill our bellies."

Hoss grabbed Joe by the back of the neck. "You just better hope that there's enough to fill my belly," he said. The three brothers laughed but each of them, in their own way, was worried about their father.

Word quickly went about Virginia City that Adam Cartwright was in The Silver Dollar buying beers for every man who signed on to log for a big order the Ponderosa had received. Adam was in the middle of signing up a man when there was a tap on his shoulder and he looked up to see a teller from the bank standing there. Adam asked him if the banking business was so bad that he had now decided to become a lumberjack and the men waiting to sign laughed. The teller laughed too but said that Mr. Newsome at the bank had sent him to ask Adam to stop by before he left town; it was important that he talk to Adam before the bank's closing. Adam said that he would be there and to pass on the message and although he still joked and laughed with the rest of the men he signed, an unspecific fear gnawed at him and he gave a small shudder. Inger had told him once that shuddering like that meant that a goose had walked over the piece of land where one's body was to be buried-a goose had walked over his grave. Adam tried to shake off the feeling of dread that came over him but couldn't, so as soon as he signed on a few more men, he said that he would be back tomorrow. He tucked the ledger under his arm and hurried to the bank.

As soon as Adam walked in, Mr. Newsome who saw him through his open office door, came out and asked Adam to come into his office. Adam could tell the man was uneasy.

"What is it? What's the problem? Don't tell me we're broke?" Adam sat in a chair across from Mr. Newsome's desk and tried to relieve some of the tension.

"No, but if this keeps up, you and your family may soon be." Mr. Newsome handed two slips of paper to Adam.

Adam sat and silently read first one, then the other. Then he placed them back on Mr. Newsome's desk and sat quietly for a moment. "Did you send the second amount as well?"

"This morning. Here are the two wired receipts from the bank. It's your father's money, Adam, and he sent the agreed upon password. There's not much I can do except wire the money to the bank in New York-I'm not here to judge how people want to spend their money but since it's so unlike you father, well, when I heard that you were in town, I thought that you should know, seeing as how you're the oldest."

Adam stood up, picking up his ledger. "Thank you. Mr. Newsome. And I do mean that sincerely-thank you." Adam reached out for Mr. Newsome's hand and the men shook. "I'll be back in town tomorrow and I'll stop by here again after I talk to my brothers."

Adam walked briskly to the telegraph office but once he arrived and had the pad and the pencil in his hand, he paused; he didn't quite know what to write, how to phrase what he wanted to know. Then he quickly wrote: Benjamin Cartwright/ Gilson Hotel/ New York City, NY/Marking, cutting started. When arriving back?

"Send this as soon as possible, would you, Newt?" Adam tore the paper from the pad and handed it to the telegrapher and then picked up the ledger he had placed on the counter.

"I'll do it right now, Adam."

"I'll be in tomorrow to check for a response." Then Adam put one finger to his hat as a way of saying goodbye and left. And on the ride back home, his thoughts swirled madly and he couldn't contain any of them to focus on a solution. He couldn't get home fast enough.

"Four thousand dollars," Hoss said quietly after Adam told them about the wires their father had sent to the bank.

"You don't think he's been kidnapped or anything, do you, Adam?" Joe was worried. This wasn't like their father.

"Maybe he's gamblin'?" Hoss offered. "Maybe he got into some high stakes poker games with them other big shots in New York-he wouldn't want to look like some old, backwoods piker."

Adam sat back, his worry obvious. "Okay, let's sort this out. He sent the first request, the thousand dollars one, five days ago. Maybe he was in trouble, maybe gambling or maybe he found out that New York was more expensive than he anticipated. But that doesn't matter. Then day before yesterday, he wired for three thousand dollars and today he wires us and says to start marking and that the contract's coming. If he were in trouble, if he was being held for ransom, Joe, as you suggested, he wouldn't have wired us to start the cutting and he wouldn't have mailed the contract. He also would have put something in the wire to let us know that things weren't right. This whole thing doesn't make sense."

The three men sat, all worried, all at a loss as to how to put the puzzle together. Adam deeply sighed. "I'm going to pack for New York." Hoss and Joe looked up at him. "Tomorrow, Hoss, take me into town. If Pa answers my telegram that he's coming home, I won't go and we'll finish signing up men. If Pa answers that he'll be in New York longer, I'm going to see him there and if there's no answer to my wire, I'm still going."

"Well, what if Pa comes home while you're gone?" Joe said.

"I'll write out my itinerary," Adam, said, "and if Pa comes home, wire me at my next stop and tell me. I'll just turn around and come back."

Hoss and Joe looked at one another. "I think one of us should go with you, Adam. What if you don't never come home either?" Hoss asked.

"Hey," Joe said, pretending to perk up. "That would mean, older brother…" Joe slapped Hoss on the arm, grinning broadly at the implications of having the Ponderosa just to the two of them..

"What was I thinkin'?" Hoss said grinning.

"You two are so very funny." Adam stood up. "I'm going to pack." And Adam wearily trudged up the stairs, his mind heavy with worry.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning when they arrived in Virginia City, Hoss and Adam went directly to see if there was a wire from their father and there was. Adam opened the envelope and read aloud to Hoss, "Return in due time." Hoss looked at Adam, openly confused and then asked what the hell the wire meant. "It means," Adam said, "that he's not coming home yet but at least we know he's still there." Adam and Hoss went to the bank next and Adam withdrew cash for his trip. He also asked Mr. Newsome if they could be notified as soon as possible if their father withdrew more money and he agreed to send someone out to the Ponderosa if Ben did so.

Since Adam had already packed a valise and a portmanteau for the possible trip, he bought a stage ticket and began his journey to New York. He traveled by stage to Abilene, Kansas where he boarded the train east; he would travel by rail for the next three days to New York. After the stage, the train was a relief-Adam had his own compartment and the train had a dining car but he still slept poorly and spent most of his time looking out the window at the scenery as they flew through it. And he also spent every waking moment thinking back to the wire he had received at his first overnight stop in a small town in Colorado. Hoss had wired that work was underway on the cutting and that there was no word from their father and no more requested money. But at the next stop in Abilene, a wire from Hoss stated that their father had requested two thousand dollars. Hoss also said that Adam had received a wire telling him to look into selling the ten acres that their neighboring rancher, Tom Fairfield had always wanted to buy. Adam was beginning to feel a slight panic; his father knew as well as he that their liquidity was limited and was now wanting to sell off parcels for cash. Most of the Ponderosa's wealth was tied up in their many ventures. Adam, his anxiety building, felt that he could run all the way to New York faster than the train was traveling but after three days, he ended up in New York and Adam was a bit nonplussed at how much the city had grown since he had last visited years earlier.

Adam hired a hackney cab to take him to the Gilson Hotel and the driver stared at Adam who was wearing a black Stetson and a yellow trail coat. He wasn't dressed as the other denizens of New York were and hoping to take advantage of a naïve stranger, he quoted an excessive cost for the short trip. Adam only laughed and told the man to recalculate the fare. The man quoted another fee and Adam looked at him askance. The driver stated a much lower fee and Adam accepted. The man then jumped down and put Adam's luggage into the cab. Adam climbed in as well and began to think again what he would say and do when he came face to face with his father after almost a month's separation.

Adam arrived at the Gilson Hotel and before exiting the cab, he looked at the building, admiring the Second Empire architectural style. It was a classic example of what was becoming popular and he smiled at the brick exterior and the mansard roof-beautifully executed.

After he settled up with the cabbie, Adam walked through the stained glass double doors of the hotel and looked around the lobby with its bifurcated grand stairwell. It was impressive with its styles of Neo-Baroque furniture and the large center chandelier. He walked over to the lobby desk, dropped his bags on the plush carpet, and after managing to get the clerk's attention after the man did his best to ignore the cowboy who stood silently waiting, asked in what room was Benjamin Cartwright.

"Is Mr. Cartwright expecting you?" the clerk asked.

"No." Adam stood waiting, a slight grin on his face.

"If you will tell me your name, I'll have a bellhop take a note to him unless you have a calling card?"

"Just tell me his room number." Adam pushed his hat back slightly and stared at the man.

The clerk swallowed hard and then considered the situation. He had seen, as soon as this cowboy had walked in, that he still had a gun belt on and a holster strapped to his thigh. 'Does he thinks he's in the wild west?' the clerk had asked himself and although he had tried to ignore the man in the black hat, the man refused to leave and the longer the man stared at him, the more nervous the clerk became. Guns in public were not usual fare in New York City and neither was this man's get-up but the fact that he was not "usual" made him unpredictable and so the clerk was nervous. He decided that he would just give Ben Cartwright's room number and be done with it.

"He is in suite 34."

Adam smiled and tipped his hat, picked up his bags and headed for the grand staircase. A young man came rushing up to him. "Carry your bags, sir?"

"Thank you," Adam said and he climbed the stairs while the young man followed. Adam quickly found number 34 and tipped the bellhop who bowed and scraped in dereference. Adam stood for a few seconds outside the door and then rapped on it. He waited and then, after a few seconds, rapped again. This time the door opened and his father, still in a dressing gown stood at the door.

"Adam!" he said, obviously surprised.

"Hello, Pa. How are you?"

"Um…fine. What are you doing here?" Ben seemed to be blocking the way intentionally.

"Mind if I come in? You have a suite, don't you? There must be room for me." Adam picked up his bags and Adam pushed his way past his father. Adam looked around in admiration and gave a long, low whistle. The room was beautifully decorated with expensive furniture and elegant fixtures and there were velvet portieres separating the other two rooms in the suite. "Bedroom through here?"

"Adam, wait!' Ben called out but although Adam heard him, he walked directly to the bedroom and then stopped and dropped his luggage, a smile on his face. A woman was in his father's bed, a beautiful woman who had the most beautiful breasts he had ever seen . She had golden hair and deep green eyes and her skin was white and pink and her face had a sensuality that struck him immediately. But what also struck him the most was that although she was obviously naked, she was wearing a diamond and ruby necklace with a matching bracelet and earrings. Adam stared in admiration. He could hear his father come into the room and stand behind him.

"Are you included in the price of the room?" Adam asked the woman, grinning.

She quickly pulled the sheets up around her. "Benjamin," the woman said, outraged by this brazen man with the dark hair and eyes that seemed to see through her, "who is this fils de salope who dares to just walk in here and insult me?"

Adam laughed and the woman pulled the sheet up higher under her arms, assuming an arrogance that amused Adam.

"Hélène, this is my eldest son, Adam. I didn't know he was coming to New York."

"Hélène, is it?" Adam said and then turning to his father, asked, "Is she what costs so much? You could have found a cheaper whore, Pa."

Hélène sat up in the bed, holding the sheet with one hand and began to gesticulate with the other, shouting more insults in French. Adam understood most of them and his laughter at her barbs only angered her more, frustrated her more and she became furious and shouted even more insulting things about Adam's mother and his birth and also what Adam could do with himself. But he just stood and smiled as she shrilly screamed at him. Adam laughed and said in French, "Ne me prenez pas pour un con," -for her not to take him for a fool.

"Casse-toi, pauvre con," she screamed back.

Ben grabbed Adam by the arm and pulled him into the main room of the suite. "Adam, this is a bad time for you to show up."

"I think my timing's perfect," Adam said. "Now I know why you've been withdrawing so much money. It's been to support her, to buy her gifts, hasn't it?"

Ben stood, speechless. Then he took a deep breath. "Adam, you don't understand."

"Oh, I think I do." Adam stood and looked at his father who suddenly looked very old and frail to him and it touched his heart. And Adam did understand. He knew what effect a beautiful woman could have on a man. He himself had felt the siren's call before, been drawn into dangerous waters by the promise in a woman's eyes and maybe in another place at another time, he would have fallen for Hélène's charms and been enthralled by her-she was a stunning woman. But now he felt that it was up to him to break the spell this woman had over his father. He just didn't know how.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ben asked Adam to wait and so he did, sitting on the most elegant chair he had ever seen except when he had taken his grand tour of Europe. He ran his hands over the elegant carving of the wooden arms and noticed the brocaded satin with which the chair was upholstered. Ben had gone back to the bedroom and Adam could hear his father pleading with Hélène not to go, to please stay, that she had promised him that she would stay, and he heard Hélène respond that she would not stay one moment longer with "that, that…chien sale, that filthy dog," in the same place meaning Adam.

She came flying out of the bedroom wearing her clothes of the evening before, her wrap thrown over her shoulders and her hair falling from her up do; she had attempted to quickly put up her hair but without her maid, she had done a poor job and the freed golden curls caressed her shoulders.

Adam stood as Hélène entered the room, his father behind her, his hands out, pleading with her to stay, trying to have her see that everything was a misunderstanding but she waved him away and then glared at Adam. He gave a small, polite bow, grinning again and she spat in his direction. He chuckled at her outrage and she sniffed and wafted out the door.

Ben started after her and took a few steps out into the hall but then realized that he was in only his dressing gown, his legs and feet bare, and so returned to the room. Ben looked at Adam and Adam flushed with embarrassment for his father; he would have rather his father had been kidnapped and held for ransom than to see him captured and used by this woman as her puppet, as "celui qui a un fou par amour," one who has been made a fool by love.

Ben sat down heavily on the sofa. "I don't know what to do now, Adam. I just don't know. She said she won't see me again until you're gone-what am I going to do?"

Adam stood for a few seconds. "Have you eaten yet this morning?" Adam asked. He knew it was a petty question but he needed to establish some common ground, to bring things back into perspective, that of living an ordinary life.

"No, I, we…." Ben seemed to be in a daze. He looked at Adam confused and dropped his head into his hands.

Adam walked over to where his father sat and stooped down before him. "You go shave and get dressed. I'll wash up, change and we'll go down to the hotel's restaurant and eat. Some coffee and food in us and we'll both be good as new."

"Yes, yes," Ben mumbled. "I'll go get dressed. Yes, that's what I'll do. Then I'll think about what to do." Adam stood up and moved aside to watch his father seemingly sleepwalk to the bedroom and Adam felt rage and anger, actual hate build up inside him for Hélène; his father had been reduced to a mere shell of a man. He wasn't the Ben Cartwright who was proud and strong and who made snap decisions in times of emergency. Adam didn't recognize this dissipated man at all.

Adam and Ben sat at one of the tables in the restaurant. Adam had changed into a suit he had brought with him, all the vestiges of the cowboy persona gone except for his boots but he had shined them before he left home.

"This is good coffee," Adam said after he had tasted it. "Don't you think, Pa?"

Ben looked up at his son as if suddenly wakened. "Yes, the coffee here is very good."

"Well, eat up, Pa," Adam said, his mouth partially full of the buttery scrambled eggs he had ordered for them both. His father had stared at the menu, either not reading it or unable to decide so Adam had ordered their late breakfast of scrambled eggs, sausage and popovers. The waitress had brought them jam and butter and fresh cream and sugar for their coffee. Adam tried not to make it obvious to his father that he was watching to see if he ate.

"Why did you come, Adam?" Ben asked.

"Because Hoss, Joe and I were worried," Adam said, continuing to eat. "Eat some, Pa-it's good." Adam felt some relief as his father reached for a popover, buttered it and tore off a piece and ate it.

"You had no reason to worry," Ben said after he swallowed the food.

"We felt we did. It's not like you to be gone so long for no necessary reason and since the contract was signed, we expected you home but you didn't come. And then there were the requests for money-a great deal of money. We became worried about your safety and so I came out here. Oh, I need to remember to wire Hoss and Joe and let them know that you're all right." Adam found it odd that his father had yet to ask about his other two sons and about how things were on the Ponderosa.

"I don't need a nursemaid, Adam. I have my reasons for not returning yet." Ben looked at his son and Adam saw a glint of his father's steely determination only it was for the wrong reason as far as Adam was concerned. "I sent a wire to you-only I suppose you weren't there to get it-to sell off that parcel to Tom Fairfield; he's always wanted it to have more water on his property. You can get a good price for it."

"Those water rights are valuable-we pull in quite a bit with Fairfield paying those fees to us." Adam would have thought that his father was becoming senile except that the sale was too crafty; Adam and Ben both knew that Fairfield would snatch up the property at any price and then there would be more cash for Ben to request-"and all for her," Adam thought. "Why do you need the money so badly, Pa? Is it for her? Go ahead-tell me." Adam sat, waiting, his muscles tense.

"All right, Adam. Although it's none of your business, I'll tell you. Yes, it's for 'her,' Hélène. I love her and don't tell me that it's just passing lust because it's not-I love her and she loves me. I enjoy buying her gifts because they give her pleasure. It's my money and I can choose how to spend it. And next week, Hélène is performing in Boston and I plan on going with her and after that, Philadelphia, so you and your brothers better get used to running the ranch by yourselves."

"There won't be much of a ranch left to run if you start selling off parcels," Adam tried to keep his voice steady; it appeared as if his father had lost his mind. But then, Adam remembered how long his father had been alone, how long he had been without love from a woman and here, one of the most beautiful women that Adam had ever seen had taken his father into her arms and into her bed and who was he to judge? Love was a version of insanity.

"And, Adam, I want you to leave first thing tomorrow morning." Ben went back to his breakfast and it was then that Adam knew that his father had been contriving during the whole meal how to manage to get back into Hélène's good graces and if it was by sacrificing his relationship with his sons, he would do so. They ate the rest of the meal in silence.

After breakfast, Ben went back to the suite and Adam asked the front desk clerk to ensure his message was wired to Hoss and Joe. He had written on the pad that their father was all right but there were problems and that he would keep in touch. When the desk clerk saw the signature on Adam's message, he asked if Adam was Mr. Ben Cartwright's son. Adam said that he was and then the desk clerk handed him a folded piece of paper that was addressed to "Fils de M. Cartwright." Adam stared at the elegant writing for a moment and then realized that it was probably from Hélène. He tipped the clerk and turned and unfolded the note. It was from Hélène and she wrote for him to come to her dressing room before her eight o'clock performance that night at the Grand Theatre. Adam tucked the note into his shirt pocket and slowly walked up the stairs; he wasn't sure whether to do her bidding or not. Adam knew that he had to be wary because even now, after all that had happened, he still pictured Hélène as she had looked lying in his father's bed and he felt familiar urges surge through him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ben had gone out and when he came back, Adam noticed that he had a jewelry casket tucked under his arm; obviously, he had purchased another gift for Hélène. Adam had pulled a book from the bookcase in the suite and sat and read since his father had barely spoken a word to him before he went into the bedroom and fell asleep. Adam doubted that Ben had slept well the night before due to Hélène, so he made a point of not disturbing him and as the evening fell, Adam made up his mind to go visit Hélène. He quickly shaved and changed into a clean shirt; he was tempted to dress as the cowboy he was but doubted that he would have gained access to her if he had.

Adam made sure that he had enough money in case he needed to "grease some palms" and quietly left the suite, determined to bring an end to the situation tonight before tomorrow when he had to leave. Adam knew that he didn't have to board the train for home just because his father had told him to-he could refuse. But then, he considered, what would he do? Argue with his father? Physically restrain him from following after Hélène? Beat his father into submission? Adam smiled to himself when he pictured the last idea because it was ridiculous; he had never, no matter how angry he sometimes had been with his father, raised a finger to him. Even with his vivid imagination, Adam couldn't picture it happening.

Adam took a hackney to the theatre and found his way to the stage door in the side alley; the door was unlocked and the hall was empty. He walked down the hall, listening, and he heard women's voices from behind of the doors so he paused and knocked; if it was another person's room, then he would ask directions to Hélène's. If it was Hélène's, so much the better.

An older woman opened the door and from her dress Adam could tell she was a lady's maid. She asked Adam what he wanted and he said that he wanted Mlle. Hélène and she must want him as she had requested his presence.

Adam heard Hélène's voice call out, asking who it was. The maid asked Adam his name and Adam chuckled and told the woman to say that it was, "He who was summoned." The woman looked at him puzzled but leaving Adam standing at the door, she went behind a Chinese screen and reported what he had said. Adam, not waiting to be invited, stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

He could see against the wall a large mirror over a vanity and in the reflection, he could see Hélène, sitting on her chaise longue in a silken robe with another woman, an older, well-dressed woman who was playfully feeding Hélène a chocolate and as Adam surreptitiously watched, she took her finger and wiped off some cream filling that had landed on Hélène's chin, laughing while she did and then licked it off her finger. Hélène smiled as well and pulling the woman to her and kissed her on the mouth, then pushed her away and standing up told her maid who had patiently waited, to give the "summoned man" entrance.

Adam could hear Hélène tell the older woman that she had a visitor whom she needed to see. The other woman asked if it was a man and Hélène asked, what if it was? Adam watched as the well-dressed woman's face screwed up in anger, and not a very pretty face, Adam noted. But her clothes were obviously expensive and well-made and she apparently had come bearing gifts as there was an open box, the tissue paper still inside and what looked like a piece of clothing partially pouring out. The fabric, to Adam's trained eye appeared to be of heavy silk, a boudoir item.

The maid had come out to summon Adam and was surprised to find him inside the room and with the outer door already closed. The well-dressed woman came out in a huff and pausing, gave Adam an appraising look. Adam doffed his hat to her, the bowler he had brought along for his trip, and the woman raised her chin and left the room after calling out behind her, "Au revoir, Hélène, ma petite."

Adam slowly walked around the silk screen, his hat still in his hand. "I have answered her majesty's summons," he said, sitting on the chaise longue, an amused look on his face.

Hélène sat at the vanity, primping, and then said, "I have not asked you to sit. You behave as if you were welcome." She had yet to look directly at him.

"I assumed I was."

"You assume far too much," Hélène said. Then she turned on the bench and stood up. She walked over to Adam and sat down beside him. She smiled up at him and Adam felt his pulse quicken. He had never seen such luminous skin. Once, years ago, he had seen a huge conch shell as a decoration in a friend's house and the inside of the lip was of a roseate hue and that was the color she radiated and it made Adam think of the parts of her body that were covered by the whisper of silk. He felt himself become entranced by the scent of her skin and by the pouting seduction of her lips. He bent over and kissed her and he felt her yield to him, not too much, just enough to draw him in. And although his desire for her swelled, it did not deter him from realizing that everything she did was calculated, even down to the little episode of the visitor and the chocolate. He realized that the kiss was for his benefit as well. After all, if he could see Hélène and her actions reflected in the large mirror, she could definitely see him.

"You are a beautiful woman, but you are my father's mistress," Adam said, running his lips along her neck. Her robe fell off her shoulders, and she shrugged it off completely. She had on a corset and the tightness of the piece pushed her breasts up and out so that she was almost completely exposed.

"What your father does not know will only bring pleasure to us. You are a handsome man, Adam, and you, ah, I see in your eyes that you are as cunning as I. You and I together, we can devise a way to gain all the wealth for ourselves. Then we can have a life of divine pleasure together, no? I think that I will enjoy your arms and your mouth and you, you will enjoy every part of me, every inch I offer to you for your delight. I will show you such exquisite pleasures that you will believe that even all the wealth you have is not enough to pay for it." And she kissed him again, thrusting her pointed tongue in his mouth.

"Like a serpent's," Adam thought as he felt her tongue dart around inside his mouth. And he enjoyed the pleasures of the moment but his mind was quickly calculating.

There was a commotion at the door, Adelaide the maid cried out that he was not welcome anymore, she had orders but the man pushed past her and knocked aside the silk screen. Ben Cartwright stood and stared at his mistress and his son in an embrace. It was obvious from her dishabille that she was primed for a sexual tryst and Adam looked up at his father surprised to see him but with no vestige of shame or embarrassment.

"Adam, I found the note but I thought…I had no idea.." And then, in a low voice, Ben whispered, "Hélène.." Ben stood for a few seconds longer, then turned and knocking against the furniture, rushed out.

Adam started to get up but Hélène held onto him. "Do not go-he is gone and will not be back. You are mine and I am yours, remember?"

"You? Mine?" Adam laughed gently as he disentangled her arms which she had thrown around his neck. "You could never be mine-or anyone else's. I believe that where there should be a beating heart, you have nothing but a stone" He stood up and looked at her as she sat, openmouthed. "I hadn't expected my father here tonight but I'm glad he saw that you are nothing more than a common whore, willing to sell your questionable favors to the highest bidder. You are no better than the skinny whores who hang around lumber camps and who'll please a man for two bits." Adam reached into his pocket and tossed some coins at Hélène. "That should cover the kisses and the groping I enjoyed." She remained speechless. "Oh, here." He tossed her another coin. "For the view of those lovely breasts."

Adam picked up his hat and bowing slightly, he left the room but before he exited, Hélène had recovered her wits enough to shout, "Je deteste vous, vous batard!" Adam smiled to himself but his amusement lasted only until he thought about his father and when he did, he hurried back to the hotel, hoping that his father had returned, trying to compose what he would say to him.

That night, Ben stayed in the hotel room, secreting himself in the bedroom away from Adam. The only thing he said to Adam was that he would be packed and ready to leave in the morning. Adam wanted to talk to his father, to explain the situation but Ben just pulled a note from his jacket and handed it to Adam; Hélène had requested that Ben visit at a specific time. Adam realized, as Ben now did, that she had wanted Ben to see her and Adam together but Hélène had underestimated Adam's ability to recognize in others the darkness that was also in his soul but that he managed to tamp down. That was Hélène's fatal error; she had never won Adam over.

The next day on the train that took Adam and Ben on the first leg of their journey home, Ben and Adam sat in their compartment. They made small talk but neither one touched on the subject of Hélène and Ben avoided Adam's eyes by watching the passing scenery of small towns and hills and forested land. As they came closer and closer to the Ponderosa, when they boarded the stage for the last leg of their journey home, Adam noticed a difference in his father; he became more alert and made small talk with the other passengers and Adam felt a peace enter his soul when his father turned to him and smiled. He had his father back and Adam knew that he and his father would never speak of Hélène-she was a dream that had no substance in the light of reality. In the bright sun of the west and the dust and the heat, she no longer existed; she was ashes.

~ Finis ~


End file.
